While the Hawke is away, the Merrill will play
by Kortevai
Summary: Merrill causes some chaos while Hawke is gone!   M!Hawke/Merrill, little fluffy.


While the Hawke is away the Merill will play

Disclaimer: I wish I owned but I do not.

* * *

The birds chirp softly as the sunlight gently goes through the windows to project upon the red covers of the bed. Garrett Hawke yawned, rubbing his eyes as he sits up…Only to find an elf woman clinging to him, her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his hips.

Rolling his amber eyes he pulled the woman off her, laying her onto the bed and standing up and grabbing new clothing. Disappearing to bathe and change for the day, a few minutes later the elf woman woke as well sitting up with a wide yawn.

She shook out her dark hair as she stood and gathered her own clothing and just putting it on there planning to bathe later. She steps out to see her Hawke speaking to Bodahn, she frowns crouching down and peeking over as she overhears: "I will be away for the day, simple work and politics. Try and make sure Merrill doesn't burn down the house…Or Sandal either one I'd prefer didn't destroy everything."

Merrill frowned, the very nerve! Sure, she may of burned a few…tens of papers but it was a accident, Anders dared her too…He said Hawke hated the papers and it would make him feel better to be rid of them. Shows what he knows.

Hawke pulled a red robe with the Hawke family crest on its back; he tied a sash around his waist as he left the home with the door closing behind him. Merrill blinked, giving a wide devious grin. She looked around quickly before running back to the room, time to play!

* * *

Merrill giggled bouncing up and down on the large bed, Hawke never let her do it and the bed she had in the Alienage was never this bouncy! Merrill did a flip in the air giggling loudly. "Mistress Merrill?" Uh-oh. "Pretty elf?" Well, that's much better. Sandal and Bodahn opened the door the older dwarf giving a loud gasp.

"Oh! Mistress Merrill please, Messer Hawke would be unhappy!" The elf stuck her tongue out at him, laughing as she pulls the young dwarf on. The simple lad laughed with her and ended up bouncing with her. "Sandal! Mistress Merrill! Really will you two act your-"

The dwarf was cut off as the elf jumped off the bed…Only to land flat on her little rear behind the older dwarf with a 'oomph'…The elf grinned and rushed off, leaving the young dwarf to still be bouncing and laughing. "Sandal!"

* * *

The elf poked her head out around the corner of the dining room…No dwarf, clear! The Dalish sneaked through the room and poking her head into the study. She looked over the papers on the desk before finding Ander's Manifesto…Payback time.

The young Dalish hummed tossing soft of it into the fire, giggling and grabbing a quill and drawing a quick doodle on it. She smiles softly as she sets it on Hawke's favorite chair and rushing up the stairs to the books. She pulled the books out setting to work quickly and building a little fort on the table, she giggled rushing off to cause more mayhem!

* * *

"Oh, where is she? Messer Hawke is going to kill me…" Sandal blinked in confusion. "Pretty lady has fun." Bodahn sighed. "Not the point."

The Dalish pulled her self onto the railing, grinning down at the dwarves below. "Hi Bodahn!" The older dwarf turns around quickly…Just in time to see the Dalish hop up and grab the chandelier. She laughs loudly, pulling up onto it and swinging back and forth.

"Mistress Merrill! Oh, please! Messer Hawke will be very, very angry if you get hurt." The elf makes a face down at the dwarf, swinging on the chandelier…Only to jump down and running through the house…

* * *

Hawke sighed, closing the door behind her. The man rubs his eyes lightly stopping as he enters the main hall….Oh Maker. The chandelier thankfully was still attached to the ceiling and was swinging back and forth…Is that one of his pants? "Messer!"

Hawke looked over to see Bodahn…Tied to a pillar along with Sandal. "Hello." The human blinked. "…Merrill?" The dwarves nodded, Hawke sighed taking a knife and cutting the rope.

* * *

The man frowned setting through the house to find the Dalish, frowning more and more as he sees the chaos that was caused by his lover. When he enters the study, he shakes his head in amusement at the book-fort and the burning manifesto, stopping he looks at the paper on his chair.

He picks it up, looking at it. A smile slowly crosses his face as he looks at the doodle…It was a quickly and a little sloppily drawn doodle of a elf woman being carried bridal style by a human, which he guessed was him if the beard was to go by. The woman appeared to be nuzzling his cheek.

The Dalish sneaks up behind the human, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck. Drawing a surprised yelp out of him, catching her with a arm under her knees and a hand on her back.

The elf smiled. "Welcome home, Garrett!" The Dalish leaned forward nuzzling his cheek, the man chuckled deeply sitting on the chair and hugging her. "…By Andraste, what am I going to do with you?"

"I'd prefer a kiss." The elf grins deviously; the main returned the grin lowering his head to kiss her lips softly the elf squeezing his neck softly. Well, chaos can lead to something good.

* * *

*Sigh* I had to draw some fluff.


End file.
